La prophétie des papillons
by Melu.et.Yuki
Summary: Deux jumelles, l'une sur Terre, l'autre sur Gaïa. Chacune ignore l'existence de l'autre, et le lien qui les unit depuis plus de 2000 ans. Mais la Planète se souvient, et elle compte bien réunir ces deux enfants, pour le salut de l'univers. Chapitre 10 !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Assise au bord de la rivière près de sa roulotte, la prêtresse Cetra Saélia regardait ses deux filles jouer. Ce n'était que deux bébés de quatre mois, mais elles avaient déjà l'air très éveillé. L'une rampait à quatre pattes dans la pelouse, pourchassant un papillon, et l'autre faisait des pyramides avec des cubes de mako aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Elles étaient vraiment belles, et Saélia se doutait que la Planète leur réservait un destin particulier. Rien que le fait qu'elles soient jumelles et nées sous la constellation du Papillon le confirmaient. Sans parler de leurs yeux vairons, l'un bleu comme les siens, l'autre noir comme ceux de leur père.  
À la pensée de son époux, le visage de Saélia s'obscurcit. Il faisait partie des Cetras chargés de passer un accord avec Jenova, la mystérieuse femme arrivée il y a maintenant six mois sur la Planète.

La seule fois où elle l'avait vue, Saélia avait eu peur. Elle était alors enceinte de plus de six mois. Dès qu'elle avait aperçu Jenova, elle avait senti les deux bébés s'agiter furieusement en elle et lui donner des coups de poing dans son ventre, comme pour lui ordonner de fuir cette source de danger potentielle.

Heureusement, tous ces soucis étaient bien loin derrière elle. Saélia avait deux adorables filles, et un mari qui allait bientôt la rejoindre pour jouer avec elle et les enfants. Ils quitteraient alors la région du Continent Nord et iraient en direction des Plaines Vertes, le climat y serait meilleur pour elle, surtout après son accouchement épuisant.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas. Levant les yeux, elle voulut sourire, mais l'air affolé de son époux l'inquiéta. Les deux enfants cessèrent leurs jeux et regardèrent avec curiosité ce grand homme qui courrait vers leur mère.

« Adred ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Saélia… Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Prends les enfants, vite ! »

Soudain, le ciel au-dessus de leur tête se couvrit. Un grondement résonna, en provenance du Cratère Nord. Saélia porta la main à son cœur. La Planète… La Planète se sentait menacée, elle l'entendait clairement ! Les bébés se mirent à pleurer. Elles aussi étaient Cetra, elles aussi pouvaient entendre la Planète. Mais étant encore des bébés, elles ne comprenaient pas. Elles ne faisaient que ressentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Adred prit l'une des petite dans ses bras, Saélia l'autre. En haut de la falaise, on pouvait entendre des cris. Plissant les yeux, Saélia vit les silhouettes d'autres Cetras, qui courraient vers eux.

« Ne les regarde pas, cours ! » cria son mari.

Saélia hésita, puis se mit à courir avec lui. Soudain, des traits de lumière apparurent dans son dos et touchèrent le sol, pas très loin de ses pieds. On leur tirait dessus ? Des matérias de foudre et de feu ?

« Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Ils sont fous ! » cria Saélia.

« Non, Jenova ! Elle les a contaminés ! »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ne discute pas, vite, emmenons-les par ici ! Plus vite ! »

Ils coururent jusqu'au versant nord-est, et prirent par une grotte. L'intérieur regorgeait de mako, une sorte de matéria géante particulière. Ici, Saélia se sentait particulièrement bien. Cette matéria avait un lien avec la Planète et les étoiles. Lequel, elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle se fiait à son instinct.

Une fois au fond de la grotte, dans un espace circulaire, Adred se détendit. Tout en s'asseyant avec son enfant dans ses bras, il invita Saélia à faire de même.

« Jenova nous a trahis. Elle n'est qu'une monstruosité venue du ciel pour nous anéantir. La délégation s'est fait tuer, les rares survivants ont été contaminés par un virus. Moi et deux de mes amis avons réussi à nous séparer. Nous allons bientôt y retourner, pour… pour la vaincre. »

Saélia prit peur. Il n'y arriverait pas seul !

« Et les petites ? »

« La Planète m'en a parlé… C'est pour ça que je suis revenu, avant qu'on y aille. »

« On ? »

« Tu vas devoir m'aider, Saélia. Ensemble, on a une chance. Mais les petites… J'ignore pourquoi, la Planète tient à les garder, le temps du combat. »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu te souviens du sortilège de Hors-monde ? »

Saélia fit la moue. Ce sortilège isolait ceux sur qui on le lançait, dans une dimension où le temps et l'espace étaient inaccessibles pour tout ennemi nuisible. Les petites ne ressentiraient ni fatigue ni faim là-bas, c'est vrai, mais…

« Et si nous ne revenons pas ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Il faut les protéger ! » dit Aldred.

Saélia serra plus fort sa fille dans ses bras. Non… Pas les jumelles !


	2. Maxine

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Maxine**

Dans L'immensité du désert de Corel

- Sam, c'est Maxine, je l'ai. Oui, je te le ramène. Comme d'hab', oui. Ciao.

La jeune fille raccrocha son PHS et enfourcha sa moto, tout en rangeant avec précaution son colis dans la sacoche qui pendait à son côté.  
Elle roula aussi vite que sa moto lui permettait, le vent fouettant son visage et sa longue chevelure noire.

Après plusieurs heures de route, elle s'arrêta près du Golden Saucer pour faire le plein. Elle remonta son masque de moto sur le dessus de sa tête, laissant apparaitre un grain de beauté sous son œil gauche et des yeux vairons, l'un bleu, et l'autre noir. Une fois fait, elle reprit la route en direction du sud ouest du continent, un peu plus loin que Gongaga, sur la côte.

C'est là que vivait et travaillait Samuel, un collectionneur d'objets aussi rares qu'étranges.

C'est pour lui que la jeune femme travaillait, son rôle étant principalement de trouver les fameux objets à travers Gaïa, à partir de rumeurs ou preuves données pas Samuel, entendues ou trouvées elle ne savait où.

C'est lui qui l'avait recueillie quand elle était toute petite. Elle n'en savait pas plus, et ne le lui demandait pas. Après tout, elle aimait sa vie, et ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

Pour ses 16 ans, il lui avait offert une moto, avec laquelle elle parcourait le monde. Il lui avait fait l'école à domicile, et elle en connaissait un rayon sur l'histoire de Gaïa et ses trésors.

Près de la côte, il possédait un bateau à moteur, lui permettant de se rendre sur les autres continent plus rapidement. Il n'était pas bien grand mais lui permettait tout de même de transporter sa moto ainsi que deux personnes supplémentaires.

Elle arriva enfin, déposa l'objet, regarda brièvement l'heure, prit une douche rapide, enfila son short noir, son débardeur de la même couleur ainsi que ses bottes, prit sa moto qu'elle monta sur le bateau et partit en direction de Midgar, son lieu de prédilection.

Samuel n'eut pas même pas le temps de la voir, mais il avait l'habitude, elle était souvent de passage depuis quelque temps. Il l'appelait, lui envoyait la description de l'objet, le lieu, avec quelques approximations le plus souvent, et elle n'avait plus qu'à chercher. Parfois, elle trouvait l'objet rapidement, une journée, peut être deux, mais souvent, cela durait plusieurs semaines. Elle devait enquêter, creuser, questionner, acheter.

Une fois à Midgar, ce qui lui prit plus de trois heures de navigation et une bonne heure de moto, elle se rendit au bar. C'était le seul lieu qu'elle fréquentait assez régulièrement. Elle aimait s'y rendre, s'y détendre tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle vivait non loin du bar,depuis plus d'un an, elle s'était installée chez elle. Quittant le nid, mais travaillant toujours pour son père adoptif.

Elle s'assit dans le fond de la salle, seule, passant la même commande que d'habitude. Cependant, elle ne resta pas longtemps seule, à peine sa commande arrivée, trois hommes accompagné d'une femme entrèrent. Tous vêtus de la même manière. Les Turks.

Ils passèrent à leur tour commande et s'assirent à la même table que la jeune femme.

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, signe qu'elle était blasée, mais intérieurement, elle était ravie.

Jamais elle ne se l'avouerait, mais elle aimait bien ses moments partagés avec ses compagnons de boissons. Elle riait, de bon cœur. le pauvre Reno était le sujet de toutes les moqueries, mais il ne s'en préoccupait que peu, sans doute car il avait l'habitude.

Après une soirée encore bien arrosée, Maxine quitta le bar, pour rentrer chez elle.

Une bonne demi-heure après s'être mise au lit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle posa son livre sur le sol et alla ouvrir. L'homme face à elle lui déposa un langoureux baiser.

- Entre. Je ne savais pas si tu allais passer ce soir.

- Et bien, on ne s'est pas vu depuis quoi... deux semaines, ça commençait à me manquer.

- Pourquoi, tu es devenu fidèle à une seule femme, toi ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais tu es quand même celle que je préfère.

Le rouquin pénétra dans le salon, et se mit très rapidement à l'aise, s'empressant de rejoindre Maxine dans sa chambre, sans prendre soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Un sourire taquin passa sur le visage de la jeune fille comme de son compagnon, Reno.


	3. Maeha

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Lehna** pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à **Ysa666** et **Lehna** pour avoir mis notre fic en favori et en Alert._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Maeha**

Le soleil se levait sur la petite ville de Pithiviers. Debout devant l'entrée d'une des maisons de la ville, Maeha admirait un papillon enfermé dans un bocal. Elle était assise à une table dans le jardin, et dessinait sur son calepin le bel insecte.

Enfin, lorsque son motif fut achevé, elle prit le bocal, dévissa le couvercle et regarda le gracieux petit être s'envoler dans le ciel.

Un souffle de vent balaya la pelouse, faisant voler les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille. Ses yeux vairons s'attardèrent sur la ville. Même en automne, malgré la grisaille, Pithiviers demeurait mystérieuse, avec ses maisons et ses tunnels taillés dans la roche.

Autrefois, cette ville était majoritairement constituée de maisons troglodytes. Beaucoup de nouvelles maisons ordinaires étaient bâties sur le versant d'une montagne. Il n'était pas rare que dans le jardin de l'une de ces demeures, on voit une grotte verrouillée par une grille ou une porte épaisse.

Maeha avait toujours été fascinée par ces grottes, car c'était dans l'une d'entre elles qu'on l'avait trouvée, étant petite. Les habitants à qui elle appartenait l'avaient recueillie, un couple qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Ils avaient tout de suite fondu en voyant cet enfant aux yeux vairons, l'un bleu et l'autre noir.

Toute son enfance, Maeha l'avait passée à explorer la ville sur son vélo, et à entrer en douce dans les grottes des gens, à explorer les tunnels, espérant trouver une explication sur ses origines.  
Mais suite à un… incident avec un camarade de jeu qui l'avait accompagnée dans ses périples, elle avait cessé cette activité à l'âge de treize ans.

Depuis, elle était devenue une jeune femme de vingt ans prudente et réservée, qui se cantonnait aux études, le dessin et la danse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis se leva et, ses affaires sous le bras, rentra chez elle. Il était sept heures moins le quart, ses parents dormaient encore.

Sans faire de bruit, Maeha entra dans sa chambre, enfila une jupe longue bordeaux, un débardeur noir, une veste bleue en jean et une paire de bottes noires. Elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux. Ils s'arrêtaient aux omoplates, et elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Cette longueur ne permettait pas de faire grand-chose : ni queue de cheval ni natte, du moins pas sans que des mèches partent dans tous les sens et lui obstruent la vue, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle avait bien envie de les couper à nouveau, mais sa mère disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas, elle adorait quand elle avait les cheveux longs.

Une fois prête, elle prit son sac, sortit de la maison et traversa la rue jusqu'à atteindre sa station de bus. Une chance, il venait juste d'arriver.

Une fois au lycée, Maeha se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Elle croisa en cours de route une jeune fille blonde qui lui accorda un regard méprisant : Alice. Maeha ne savait pas pourquoi cette fille se comportait toujours ainsi avec elle. Sans doute parce qu'avant l'arrivée de Maeha, elle avait toujours été la star de l'établissement auprès des garçons.

Maeha n'avait pourtant pas envie de se retrouver avec quelqu'un. Hantise liée au passé ? Timidité ? La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de savoir. Le fait était qu'elle préférait être seule.

Lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner, la jeune fille se mit dans son coin traditionnel au fond de la salle, toute seule à une table pour deux.

Tandis qu'elle mangeait son sandwich, elle ressortit son calepin et se remit à dessiner. Cette fois, elle s'attaqua à un autre dessin : une moto. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'imagina l'entrée d'un bar, puis des gens assis là, tous habillés en costards noirs. Elle sourit. Parfois, des dessins très étranges lui venaient à l'esprit, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

« Good morning, Maeha ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille regarda celui qui avait eu le culot de l'interrompre dans ses rêveries en parlant si fort. Il s'agissait d'un grand gaillard du nom de Michael, aux cheveux brun clair coupé très court. Il était l'un des rares au lycée à l'aborder avec naturel. Les autres garçons n'osaient jamais trop, car Alice ne tardait pas à venir leur pourrir la vie. Michael était trop grand, trop costaud et trop vulgaire pour plaire à Alice, aussi n'avait-il rien à perdre. Et il aimait bien taquiner Maeha, un peu comme une petite sœur. Celle-ci ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle aimait bien qu'il soit ainsi avec elle. Au moins, il existait quelqu'un dans ce lycée qui la traitait normalement.

« Alors, encore à gribouiller ? » dit-il en s'asseyant devant elle.

« Eh oui. »

Il regarda le dessin et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu t'intéresses aux motos, maintenant ? »

« Oh non, j'imagine, c'est tout. »

« T'imagines drôlement bien, le moteur est détaillé, les tuyaux, le volant… Et eux, c'est qui ? »

Maeha haussa des épaules.

« Mignonne, la p'tite blonde ! Elle est libre ? Tu peux me filer son adresse ? »

« Oh, arrête, Mick ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est purement imaginaire », dit la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé.

Michael acquiesça, puis se leva au moment où la cloche retentit. Maeha suivit le mouvement et partit en classe avec les autres élèves. Elle croisa Alice au passage, qui lui demanda comment s'était passé son déjeuner en amoureux avec Michael.

Maeha l'ignora royalement et se dirigea vers la salle de sa classe.

Tard le soir, elle rentra chez elle. La soirée se passa sans anicroche. Dîner, aide à la vaisselle, devoirs puis elle se mit dans son lit et se remit à dessiner. Curieusement, le visage d'un des personnages du bar ce matin lui revint à l'esprit. Elle le dessina à nouveau : cheveux roux, yeux bleus électriques, veste noire…

Puis, lorsque le réveil indiqua vingt-trois heures passées, la jeune fille posa son crayon et se glissa entièrement sous la couette. Il était temps de dormir.


	4. Vice Versa  Partie 1

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Vice Versa - Partie 1**

Il faisait toujours nuit à l'extérieur quand il se réveilla. Doucement, il souleva sa tête, et relevant la longue chevelure noire qui arrivait en bas du dos de sa compagne, déposa un baiser sur son épaule gauche, ou se profilait un papillon bleu, tatoué parmi des entrelacements de fils qui semblaient sortis de la rivière de la vie, légers, fluides, ils guidaient le tatouage vers la face de son corps, guidés par des petites étoiles.

Rien de trop voyant, mais fort charmant et qui plaisait au rouquin, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard bleu de celui-ci. Envoutant, pensa t-il aussitôt.

Il dut cependant se résoudre à se lever, s'empressant de rejoindre la douche, traversant l'appartement nu comme un vers.

Le bruit de la douche sorti Maxine de son sommeil. Reno n'était plus là quand elle s'allongea sur le dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle prenait le même chemin que lui, dans la même tenue.

Il ne se retourna pas quand le rideau de la douche fut tiré pour la laisser entrer, ni même quand elle l'enlaça par la taille. L'eau chaude dénoua ses muscles encore endormis. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur l'omoplate. Jamais elle ne lui avouerai, mais elle aimait la présence de cet homme, elle qui aimait être seule la plupart du temps, sauf dans ce bar, où elle retrouvait ses compagnons, et cet homme. Mais même sa présence à lui, n'arrivait pas à combler un vide qu'elle avait en elle, et aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle l'avait toujours ressenti.

Reno quitta l'appartement peu après, sans date d'une rencontre prochaine, juste avec son habituel, "salut, à la prochaine."

Maxine se rendit à la fenêtre, regardant peu à peu le jour se lever. Elle prit un short serti d'une jupe courte sur le dessus, de ses longues bottes habituelles, et d'un bustier bleu ciel, sur lequel elle enfila une veste sans manche en cuir noir. Elle enfila une ceinture porte-sacoches. Il était temps pour elle d'aller travailler. Elle avait toujours un objet en attente. Un objet qu'elle recherchait depuis déjà deux mois, mais les indices trouvés par Samuel n'étaient d'aucune aide.

Cette fois-ci, elle irait voir du côté de Fort Condor, Tous les indices donnaient dans ces environs, et elle n'avait cessé de chercher, jusqu'à ce que Sam lui donne un autre objet à chercher, sur un mort… La partie la moins plaisante de son travail.

L'heure du repas de midi approchait. Son estomac lui faisait ressentir par des appels incessants et implorants. Elle s'arrêta une demi-heure plus tard à l'entrée du Fort. Elle était passée un grand nombre de fois devant, sans jamais y pénétrer, ce serait donc une première pour elle.

Elle pénétra dans le plus bas étage et un étrange sentiment l'envahi, tandis qu'elle grimpait, traversant des tunnels et des grottes. Un sentiment de bien être et de bonheur mais aussi une étrange nostalgie. Elle vit à travers une des grottes, se profiler un village, étrange vision, mais forte chaleureuse. Elle se frotta les yeux, persuadée qu'une telle vision venait de son manque de sommeil ou de son hypoglycémie. La vision disparue, comme elle était venue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ou ressentait des choses étranges, mais elle avait toujours trouver une explication, qui lui suffisait en tout cas.

Elle profita d'être là pour commander un repas dans le bar qui occupait une cavité.

- C'est délicieux, dit-elle à l'attention de la barmaid.

- c'est une recette typique de la région, c'est de l'Adamantaimai marinée.

- Merci pour le repas,en tout cas. dit Maxine en déposant l'argent pour le repas avec un petit bonus.

En sortant du bar, elle passa devant une petite boutique et aperçue un adorable pendentif en forme de papillon. Elle resta un instant à le fixer, et pour une raison qu'elle ignora, l'acheta. Elle n'aimait pas s'encombrer d'objet habituellement, mais aimait les choses mignonnes.

Elle interrogea ensuite les habitants du Fort sur l'objet qui lui posait problème, mais aucun n'avait une idée de quoi elle parlait. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit globe de cristal encastré dans un petit calice en argent. Un objet représenté sur beaucoup d'estampes, et dans des livres rédigés en Anciens, mais qui n'était jamais apparu sur le marché noir, ce qui signifiait,qu'il n'avait à ce jour jamais été trouvé. Un objet d'une tel rareté valait des millions de gils, et l'appât du gain aurait provoqué des vagues sur le marché noir, dès lors, Samuel l'aurait su.

D'après les représentation, le paysage correspondait à la région entre Junon et Fort Condor, près ou dans une grotte.

Cependant Maxine venait une fois encore de faire choux blanc, elle n'allait pas visiter chaque forêt à la recherche d'une grotte. Elle devait l'admettre, elle avait beaucoup de mal sur ce coup.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. La nuit ne tomberait pas avant plusieurs heures, le temps de remplir son frigo et d'aller boire un verre ou deux. Sa moto refroidissait dans la petite cave qu'elle possédait sous son appartement.

Elle attendit un moment au bar, reprenant plus de verre qu'elle n'aurait voulu, mais aucun ne vint ce soir là. Elle se sentait bien seule ces derniers temps, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Depuis quand attendait-elle de la compagnie?

Sur le chemin du retour, elle y pensa de plus en plus, et pensa qu'elle devrait peut être prendre un chat ou un chien,que ça règlerait sans doute son problème, mais avec son rythme de vie, ce serait dur de le garder en vie.

- Quel dommage, ça me ferait pourtant du bien.

Son PHS sonna quand elle arriva sur le seuil de sa porte.

- Allô, Sam? Oui ? Ok, ça ne me pose pas de soucis. Je te remercie. Ok, bonne nuit, dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte. Elle posa ses clefs et son PHS sur une petite table près de la porte d'entrée, referma la porte.

- Alors, comme ça, je suis en vacances pour deux semaines ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Les gens normaux voyages… Mais moi, c'est le but de mon travail.

Elle regarda alors sa grande bibliothèque, et haussant les épaules, se dit qu'elle venait de se trouver là une occupation pour les jours à venir.

Deux jours plus tard, son PHS sonna. Elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se hâta de préparer ses affaires, quitta son appartement, enfourcha sa moto et repartit en direction du fort Condor. Un villageois à qui elle avait donné ses coordonnées en cas de nouveautés sur ses recherches de l'artefact l'avait appelé. Quelqu'un avait des infos pour elle.

Quelqu'un qui la rejoindrait sur place.


	5. Vice versa  Partie 2

_Salut ! Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite, chacune de nous était très occupée. Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Lehna** pour leurs reviews. Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Vice Versa - Partie 2  
**

Maeha sortit de la salle de cours en poussant un long soupir. Elle aimait l'histoire, mais quand c'était le professeur Dorglas qui donnait les cours, elle avait un mal fou à rester éveillé ! Bon sang, pourquoi cette femme ne faisait que blablater, réciter, parler, parler, et jamais poser de question ni laisser aux élèves la chance de participer ? C'était un cours d'histoire ou une conférence, tous les vendredis matins ? ! D'accord, elle était à la fac, et personne n'avait dit que ce serait une partie de plaisir, mais quand même !

Refusant de se laisser démonter pour si peu, Maeha prit le chemin du bus. Une fois installée sur son siège, la jeune femme eut le réflexe de sortir un livre, mais s'en abstint. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, pas de plonger dans un autre vieux livre poussiéreux. Curieux, c'était pourtant son genre…

Ce cours d'histoire m'a vraiment amochée ! se dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Une fois à la maison, elle accueillit avec joie le confort de son lit. Bon sang, que c'était bon de tout lâcher, après une dure journée !

Elle fixa un moment le plafond de sa chambre et réfléchit. C'était le week-end, et elle n'avait pas de devoirs pour une fois. Qu'allait-elle donc faire pour s'occuper ?

Elle entendit soudain du bruit dans le couloir. Curieuse, elle vit sa mère, Monica, passer par l'entrebâillement de sa porte, avec un carton dans les bras.

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers, sortit de la maison et ouvrit la grille donnant accès la grotte qui faisait aussi office de cave, chez eux. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard. Il y avait des tonneaux et des étagères de provisions alignées sur le mur de gauche. Un atelier de bricolage était installé à droite. Et tout au fond était aligné des grosses boîtes de peinture et de plomb. Ici, ce serait l'endroit parfait.

Bien résolue, Monica posa le carton sur la table de l'atelier, puis se mit à déplacer les pots de peinture et de plomb, de façon à laisser une ouverture au milieu. Elle prit ensuite le carton et le posa à l'endroit vide, avant de remettre toutes les boîtes de peinture et de plomb. Elle venait juste de terminer son œuvre quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

« Maman ? »

Monica se retourna, pour sourire à sa fille.

« Oui, chérie ? »

« Je me demandais ce que tu faisais. Ça fait un bout de temps que t'es là, non ? »

« Oui, je… je cherchais une idée de dessert pour demain soir. »

« Ah… Pourquoi pas des pêches ? »

« Si tu en as envie… Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! »

Maeha s'avança pour l'aider, mais sa mère l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Non, chérie, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être ici. Remonte, je m'occupe de tout. »

Maeha haussa un sourcil, mais ne se fit pas prier. En effet, elle détestait cet endroit. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais lorsqu'elle put voir par l'ouverture de la grille, ce qu'elle vit la figea de surprise. Une immense ville bâtie sur une falaise, un magnifique soleil couchant, et une immense statue de condor au sommet du grand roc… Sans savoir pourquoi, Maeha fut prise d'une bouffée d'espoir et de chaleur. La jeune femme recula d'un pas et se frotta les yeux. La vision avait disparu, elle n'avait devant elle que la vision du jardin de sa maison, avec vue sur la rue au bout. Sans doute le manque de sommeil. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ou ressentait des choses étranges…

Non, ce devait être dû au stress d'être là, dans cette grotte ! Se ressaisissant, la jeune fille sortit et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha de la table où elle avait l'habitude de ranger tous ses dessins. Celui du papillon était là, ainsi que les autres avec la moto et les gens au bar. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'assit et se remit à dessiner. Cette fois, ce fut un cristal qu'elle dessina. Un cristal encastré dans un petit calice argenté.

Une fois le dessin terminé, Maeha le regarda sans comprendre. D'où lui venait cette idée de dessin ? Curieux, d'habitude elle dessinait des choses reliées au monde réel…

_Ma pauvre, tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil !_

N'y tenant plus, elle se mit en chemise de nuit puis se mit au lit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la cave, Monica venait de finir de ranger tous les cartons et boîtes correctement, quand celui qu'elle avait bien caché parut réagir. Dans la chambre de Maeha, le dessin se mit à bouger, les étoiles dessinées autour du calice se mirent à danser…

Monica vit le mur de la grotte s'illuminer. Se retournant, elle vit une vague de lumière jaillir du carton et la frapper au visage. La malheureuse tomba à terre et perdit connaissance. Les grilles de la grotte se refermèrent violemment, poussées par un vent venu de nulle part.

Maeha s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Sa mère, inconsciente dans la cave… Une présence…

La jeune fille frissonna. Oh non, son délire reprenait ! Enfilant sa robe de chambre, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Elle vit alors qu'une ambulance était garée devant chez elle !

Inquiète, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers. Elle se figea en voyant que l'on transportait… sa mère sur un brancard !

Son père apparut dans son champ de vision, accompagné d'un médecin qui essayait de le rassurer.

« Papa ! »

« Maeha ! Oh, chérie, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir réveillée, mais… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maman est malade ? Elle est blessée ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien. Votre père a trouvé votre mère inconsciente et enfermée dans la cave, hier soir, en rentrant du travail. Nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital », dit le médecin, avant de sortir rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

Plus tard, Maeha et son père patientaient dans le hall de l'hôpital, attendant avec angoisse le verdict du médecin. Enfin, celui-ci apparut.

« Alors, comment va-t-elle, docteur ? » demanda le père.

« Monsieur… J'avoue que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, jusque-là ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Expliquez-vous ! » dit Maeha, folle d'angoisse.

« Mademoiselle, votre… votre mère est atteinte d'une forme de faiblesse organique particulière. C'est comme si tout son corps était atteinte de carences hormonales, minérales… J'ignore pourquoi, mais l'activité de son cerveau est basse, et nous ignorons encore ce qui a pu provoquer ça. Mais cela m'inquiète d'autant plus que si son état de santé ne s'améliore pas de lui-même, nos méthodes pour la ranimer risquent de mettre en danger la vie du bébé. »

« Le bébé ? Quel bébé ? » demanda le père.

« Monsieur, votre femme est enceinte. »

Maeha et son père ouvrirent des yeux ronds de surprise. Monica… enceinte ? ! Mais c'était impossible, ils le savaient tous les deux. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils avaient adopté Maeha dès qu'ils l'avaient trouvée : pour combler un vide cruel dans leur famille.  
« Voyons, c'est impossible ! Ma femme ne peut pas être enceinte, nous avons consulté plusieurs médecins, tous étaient formels ! »

« Je sais, moi-même j'ai consulté son dossier, pourtant la preuve est là : elle est enceinte depuis plus d'un mois. »

Maeha et son père se regardèrent, puis reportèrent leur regard sur le médecin.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons aller la voir ? »

« Dans une heure, nous finissons de l'installer dans une chambre spécialement équipée. Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus, pour l'instant », dit le médecin, avant de les quitter dans le couloir.

Plus tard, tous deux se tenaient debout devant la porte vitrée donnant accès à la chambre de Monica. Celle-ci était allongée dans un lit, en chemise d'hôpital, branchée à des machines…

« Elle a l'air si paisible… » murmura Maeha.

« Oui… Et je sais qu'elle n'aimerait pas que nous soyons là à la veiller. Elle voudrait que nous continuions de vivre, elle a toujours détesté être un fardeau pour les autres… » dit le père.

« Mais papa, je… »

« Chérie ! Je veux que tu rentres, il faut nourrir le chat, en plus ! Tu reviendras plus tard, tu as sans doute des devoirs à faire… »

Maeha allait protester, dire que non, elle n'avait aucun devoir pour ce week-end, quand elle se souvint qu'hier soir, elle avait vu sa mère dans la cave, peu avant son coma. Elle avait paru nerveuse…

« Bon, okay. Je reviendrai ce soir. Appelle-moi si elle se réveille avant. »

« Promis, chérie. »

Une fois de retour chez elle, Maeha se planta au milieu du jardin, face à la grille de la grotte. Le vent souffla à travers l'herbe, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs autour de ses épaules. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas froid. Elle portait un pull gris de laine épaisse, un jean et des bottes sombres.

Maeha fit danser les clés de la grille dans ses mains. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à elle ? ! Mais la vision de sa mère inconsciente sur son lit d'hôpital lui revint à l'esprit.

Résolue, elle traversa l'herbe sauvage, enjamba les outils de jardinage puis saisit d'une main la porte en métal, et planta de l'autre la clé dans la serrure. Le déclic retentit, puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, Maeha entra dans la cave. Elle aperçut aussitôt la forme du corps de sa mère allongée par terre, près des piles de boîtes de peinture. Avec prudence, elle s'approcha.

Soudain, un curieux bruit retentit. Comme un chant, doux et empli d'espoir… Maeha sursauta. D'où pouvait venir ce bruit ? Une radio laissée ici, par oubli de sa mère ?

La peur qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette grotte disparut, au profit de la curiosité. La jeune fille s'approcha et se mit à déplacer les boîtes, jusqu'à trouver derrière un gros carton. Il était tout récent, il n'y avait aucune tache ni couche de poussière dessus. La jeune prit un cutter sur la table de l'atelier, puis l'ouvrit. Elle plongea les mains dans le polystyrène, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent un objet froid et métallique.

Elle sortit alors du carton… un calice en argent, couronné d'un cristal ! C'était l'objet qu'elle avait dessiné hier soir !

Ébahie, Maeha contempla sa trouvaille pendant un instant, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux vairons de l'objet qui scintillait dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Elle le retourna et vit, gravée sur toute la surface de la coupe, une inscription. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette langue, pourtant ces symboles lui semblaient familiers…

La jeune fille le posa sur la table de l'atelier, alluma la lampe puis se mit à traduire :

« _Rêvant de tout et de rien,_  
_L'esprit voyage par la pensée._  
_Nul ne peut briser le lien,_  
_Le sang est pouvoir sacré._

_Levez-vous,_  
_Cherchez,_  
_Rendez-vous à la croisée !_  
_D'une vérité ardente_  
_brûlez le mal de ce monde_  
_D'une vérité ardente_  
_Éclairez les ténèbres des mondes !_  
_Et que ce qui fut défait_  
_Soit refait à jamais._ »

Loin d'ici, sur une autre planète, dans une chambre, quelque part à Fort Condor, une jeune fille identique à Maeha lisait un livre de sa bibliothèque. Elle avait déniché un livre parlant de l'artefact, et s'échinait maintenant à traduire les inscriptions.

« _Rêvant de tout et de rien,_  
_L'esprit voyage par la pensée._  
_Nul ne peut briser le lien,_  
_Le sang est pouvoir sacré._

_Levez-vous,_  
_Cherchez,_  
_Rendez-vous à la croisée !_  
_D'une vérité ardente_  
_brûlez le mal de ce monde_  
_D'une vérité ardente_  
_Éclairez les ténèbres des mondes !_  
_Et que ce qui fut défait_  
_Soit refait à jamais._ »

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent la tête de concert, comme si chacune avait entendu l'autre parler. L'une se tourna vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche. Le sol se mit à trembler dans les deux mondes, les images se brouillèrent. Toutes deux se prirent la tête dans les mains en gémissant, puis tombèrent alors vers le sol. Un trou noir se forma sous chacune, et les engloutit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Enfin, Albert put entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Monica venait de reprendre conscience. Elle sourit faiblement à son mari.

« Chéri… Je suis désolée pour tout le souci que je t'ai causé », dit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, Moni. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit, pour le bébé ? ! »

« Je suis désolée… Mais quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, je… J'ai eu peur, je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant d'être sûre que ma grossesse durerait, j'avais peur de voir ce tout petit espoir disparaître en fumée ! »

« Oh, chérie… Mais que s'est-il passé, dans la cave ? »

« En fait, je… Tu te souviens, quand nous avions trouvé Maeha, il y a seize ans ? »

« Oui, eh bien ? »

« L'objet… qui était avec elle. Celui que j'ai rangé dans la cave, hier soir, après avoir fait du rangement au grenier… Le jour où nous avons trouvé Maeha, le jour où je suis entrée dans la cave et que je l'ai pris pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti soudain une puissante vague d'énergie, elle m'a… changée de l'intérieur, je l'ai senti. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point. Après ça, j'ai eu un léger doute, et… suite à une radio que j'ai faite en secret chez un gynécologue, je me suis mise à prendre la pillule, de façon régulière. »

« Quoi ? ! Mais enfin, pourquoi ? ! Je ne comprends pas… »

« Nous avions Maeha, c'était merveilleux, mais nous avions eu tellement de mal à nous adapter à ce changement, alors j'avais peur de tomber enceinte à cette époque. Si jamais tu te fâchais, et disais qu'il faudrait choisir entre l'un des deux enfants… Et j'aimais Maeha, mais je voulais aussi avoir un bébé, je le voulais tellement… » dit Monica, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, chérie, arrête ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne demanderai une chose aussi ignoble ! Et qu'importe si ce bébé vient au monde ou non, je l'aimerai comme je vous aime, toi et Maeha, et nous le garderons ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Maeha serait heureuse d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! »

Monica sourit. Pourtant, un doute demeurait dans son esprit. Elle avait essayé de cacher l'objet, hier soir, pour cacher à Maeha son passé, de peur de perdre sa fille. Et l'objet avait à nouveau réagi, mais de façon négative, cette fois. Il avait tenté de la tuer. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait enceinte, et dans un état de santé critique… Et où était Maeha ? Son mari la rassura, lui disant qu'elle arriverait ce soir.

Monica lui sourit courageusement, mais ne put retenir une pointe d'angoisse en elle. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur, maintenant ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la cave de la maison, une jeune fille s'éveilla en gémissant. Bon sang, quel mal de crâne ! Elle regarda autour d'elle avec l'air perdu, quand elle entendit un bruit de pas dans son dos.

Un grand garçon plutôt costaud, aux cheveux brun court entra dans la pièce.

« J'ai appris pour ta mère, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Quoi ? Que… Qui êtes-vous ? ! Je suis orpheline, c'est quoi cette blague ? »

L'inconnu fronça des sourcils.

« Bon sang, Maeha, c'est moi, Michael ! »

La jeune fille sursauta. Maeha ? C'était quoi, ce nom-là ?

« Excusez-moi, mais moi, je m'appelle Maxine ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans l'une des grottes de Fort Condor, une jeune fille s'éveilla en gémissant. Bon sang, quel mal de crâne ! Elle regarda autour d'elle avec l'air perdu, quand elle entendit un bruit de pas dans son dos.

« On m'a dit que vous étiez à la recherche d'indices concernant un artefact. Je pense avoir quelques infos, si vous êtes toujours intéressée », dit une voix grave et envoûtante.

La jeune fille se figea en croisant les yeux carmin de son interlocuteur. Il portait une grande cape rouge en lambeaux, et un bandeau e la même couleur retenait tant bien que mal une longue chevelure noire…

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? »

L'étranger fronça des sourcils, puis répondit : « Je suis Vincent Valentine, et je cherche mademoiselle Maxine, l'associée de Samuel, le collectionneur d'objets. Vous correspondez bien à sa description, mais peut-être me suis-je trompé ? Cheveux noirs, yeux vairons… »

La jeune fille sursauta. Maxine ? C'était quoi, ce nom-là ?

« Excusez-moi, mais moi, je m'appelle Maeha ! »


	6. Premier contact

_Tout d'abord, désolées de ne pas avoir publié la suite de la fic plus tôt, nous étions très occupées chacune de notre côté ! Mais bon.  
_

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Lehna** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !  
_

_Enfin, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**  
**Premier contact**

Assise sur le canapé du salon, Maxine essayait de garder son calme. Le jeune homme, qui avait affirmé s'appeler Michael, la regardait avec un air indéchiffrable.  
Il n'en revenait pas. Cette fille ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais à bien la regarder, il devait admettre des différences : les couleurs de ses yeux étaient inversées, et Maeha n'avait pas de grain de beauté sur le visage. Et jamais, jamais elle ne se serait fait tatouer, même si ce papillon était fort joli. Sans parler de sa tenue ! Maeha aimait les robes et les jupes, et elle avait une peau généralement pâle.  
Maxine avait tout d'une aventurière, avec sa peau hâlée, son short court, son débardeur, sa ceinture équipée de petites besaces et ses bottines de voyage.  
« Bon… Donc, tu dis que tu viens d'un autre monde appelé Gaïa, et que tu y mènes une vie de chasseur de trésors, hein ? » résuma le jeune homme.  
« Oui… On pourrait dire ça comme ça. »  
« Bon… Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais, juste avant de… venir ici ? »  
« Ben, je me souviens plus trop… Je me souviens juste avoir lu un texte, une espèce de poème ou d'incantation… et ensuite, un grand flash. Et quand je me suis réveillée, vous m'avez trouvée. »  
« Hum… C'est bizarre. Franchement ! Vous ressemblez tellement à mon amie Maeha ! »  
« Comment ça ? »  
À court d'arguments, Michael lui montra la cheminée du doigt.  
Maxine se leva et s'approcha du manteau de celle-ci. Des cadres de photo y étaient disposés, où elle put voir de nombreuses photos… d'un couple avec une jeune fille, qui n'était autre qu'elle-même ! Mais en regardant de plus près, elle remarqua des différences, les mêmes que Michael avait notées en la détaillant plus tôt.  
« Son nom est Maeha. Elle a été adoptée par la famille qui habite dans cette maison, ils l'ont trouvée bébé dans une grotte, dans leur sous-sol », dit Micheal.  
« Mais comment… ? Et pourquoi je me retrouve ici, chez elle ? ! »  
« J'en sais rien… Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes sa place jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de te ramener chez toi, et de récupérer Maeha. »  
« Quoi ? ! Mais c'est impossible, voyons ! »  
« Si, il le faut ! Les parents de Maeha sont dans une situation critique en ce moment, en plus ! Sa mère est malade, et on ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir. Imagine comment elle va réagir en apprenant que sa fille chérie a disparu ? »  
Maxine serra les dents. Bien sûr, elle comprenait bien ce que disait Michael, elle ne voulait pas causer d'ennuis, mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout capable de jouer le rôle d'une étrangère !  
« Allez, t'en fais pas, va ! Ce sera comme dans le Prince et le Pauvre ! » dit Michael, espérant lui remonter le moral.  
« Le quoi et le quoi ? ! »  
« Laisse tomber. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maeha regardait Vincent avec de la terreur au fond des yeux. Elle se souvenait avoir vu un vieux film de Dracula dans sa jeunesse, en cours d'anglais. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, elle se retrouverait face à un vrai vampire. L'aura qu'il dégageait n'avait rien d'humain, même un pur cartésien n'aurait pu s'empêcher de le sentir.  
« Vous… Vous êtes qui, vous ? »  
« Vincent Valentine, membre d'Avalanche. »  
Il s'attendit à une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais son nom tout comme celui de son groupe d'amis ne parut pas la faire réagir.  
Maeha regarda autour d'elle, réalisant soudain qu'elle se trouvait dans une autre grotte plus sombre, plus profonde. Sa phobie refit surface. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler.  
Vincent fronça des sourcils.  
« Vous allez bien ? »  
« Non… Je veux sortir de là, je déteste les grottes ! » dit-elle avec une petite voix, comme une enfant terrifiée.  
Elle se sentit tomber à genoux. Vincent la rattrapa de justesse. À demi inconsciente, Maeha sentit juste deux bras puissants la soulever puis la transporter à travers les ténèbres.  
Lorsqu'enfin la lumière du jour vint caresser son visage, la jeune fille daigna ouvrir les yeux et relever la tête. Enfin sortie de là !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Non, non, non, il en est hors de question ! »  
Michael la regardait, un peu surpris par sa réaction.  
« Je ne me couperai pas les cheveux, continua Maxine. Déjà, prendre la place de ta petite amie, qui semble diamétralement opposée à moi, ne me plaît pas des masses, mais là… tu vas trop loin. »  
« Mais Maeha a les cheveux courts, ce ne sont que des cheveux. Enfin, je comprends, mais on a vraiment besoin de toi. »  
« Je ne renonce pas à mes cheveux. »  
« Je sais ce qu'on va faire, des extensions, ça te va ? »  
« Des quoi ? »  
« On dira que tu t'es fait faire des extensions. »  
« Avec une mère à l'hôpital ? Vous avez de drôles de coutumes, chez vous. »  
« C'est vrai, mais ça peut remonter le moral. C'est soit ça, soit tu te coupes les cheveux. »  
« OK, va pour les extensions… Mais je ne sortirai pas avec toi. Renonce à cette idée. Et pour les yeux, on fait quoi ? »  
« Je sais pas… Les gens ne le verront pas, je suppose, tu n'auras qu'à fixer le sol… Dans ce cas, les gens se diront qu'ils se sont probablement trompés, ils n'iront pas chercher plus loin. »  
« Mouais, je ne reste pas convaincue. Et une mère, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est… Je ferai de mon mieux, mais tu tiens ta part du marché, tu m'aides à rentrer chez moi. Même si j'ignore comme faire, ni même le pourquoi du comment. »  
« On doit aller à l'hôpital à présent. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste près de toi, je tenterai de rattraper tes boulettes. »  
Tandis qu'ils sortaient de la maison, aucun d'eux ne vit une ombre sortir de la grotte et ramper à même le sol, juste derrière eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les yeux carmin la regardaient avec curiosité. Malgré leur couleur et l'ensemble du personnage, celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à une quelconque agression. En réalité, son regard était même plutôt doux, et empli d'une tristesse indescriptible.  
Il la déposa au sol, en plein jour. Elle s'aperçut alors que, malgré le soleil, celui-ci ne se transformait pas en un tas de cendre après avoir pris feu par combustion spontanée. Étrange.  
Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc, les vampires n'existaient pas ! Pas plus que cet endroit. Elle avait dû se cogner la tête dans la cave de ses parents. C'était la seule explication.  
« On m'avait parlé d'une aventurière, et je trouve une claustrophobe. Êtes-vous réellement la personne dont on m'a parlé ? ? ? Êtes-vous Maxine, la chasseuse de trésors ? »  
« … Qui ? »  
« Pourtant, vos yeux correspondent à la description, même si je ne vois pas le grain de beauté ni le tatouage sur votre épaule. »  
De quoi parlait-il ? Mais bien sûr, elle était en plein rêve. Normal qu'elle ne comprenne rien.  
« Je ne suis pas Maxine, mais Maeha, et je vous avoue que je me sens perdue. Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Vous êtes sans doute, non, certainement le fruit de mon imagination. »  
« Vous ne connaissez pas cet endroit ? Le fort Condor ? Mais vous y étiez il n'y a pas moins d'une semaine ! »  
« Je vous assure que non ! Je ne connais pas ce Fort, ni même cet endroit. Mais sur quelle Planète je suis tombée ? »  
« Gaïa. »  
« Je ne posais pas vraiment la question, c'était sarcastique, et bien sûr, la réponse correspond à mes attentes, mais c'est quoi cette Planète ! ? »  
« Vous ne venez vraiment pas d'ici… Ce qui me fait penser à l'artefact que Maxine recherchait, la jeune femme que je devais rencontrer. Je devais l'aider, car j'avais des renseignements au sujet de l'objet en question. Pour qu'elle puisse le localiser. Une légende en parle, mais nous en avons plein, et malgré le fait que certaines soient vraies, il est difficile de le dire avec exactitude, ce n'est pas forcément le cas pour celle-ci. Mais ne restons pas ici. Ce n'est pas un endroit où en parler. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tandis que le bus roulait en direction de l'hôpital, Maxine en profita pour regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et nuageux, le temps lui rappelait un peu celui de Nibelheim, lors d'un de ses anciens voyages.  
Mais cette ville, Pithiviers, était plus grande, plus peuplée. Elle voyait beaucoup de véhicules circuler sur les routes : des camions, des motos, des vélos et de nombreuses voitures bien plus chics que celles de son monde.  
Elle eut même la surprise de voir un jeune assis deux sièges plus loin avec un ordinateur portable allumé sur ses genoux. Chez elle, peu de gens avaient les moyens de s'offrir une telle technologie !  
Piquée par la curiosité, elle s'était mise à poser des questions à Michael : quel type d'énergie utilisaient les gens d'ici ? Quelle compagnie dirigeait cette ville ? Et sur quel continent ? Combien y en avait-il en tout, sur cette planète ? Etc.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs en suivant l'infirmière, Maxine demanda à Michael :  
« Ils s'appellent comment, déjà ? Véronica et Robert ? »  
« Monica et Albert », dit le jeune homme avec un soupir dépité.  
« Mmmm… Bon, ben ce sera maman et papa », conclut la jeune femme.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Maxine aperçut une femme allongée dans un lit, en chemise de nuit, et un homme à son chevet. Elle leur fixait la quarantaine à chacun. L'homme avait des lunettes et portait un costume de bureau.  
« Ah, Michael, Maeha ! Vous avez réussi à vous libérer ? » dit Albert.  
« Ouais, ouais ! » dit Michael.  
Maxine sentit le regard des parents se focaliser sur elle. Quoi ? Pourquoi la regardaient-ils ainsi ? Que devait-elle faire ? !  
« Chérie, tu ne m'embrasses pas ? » dit Monica, l'air surprise.  
« Quoi… ? Oh, si, si ! »  
Elle s'approcha et, maladroitement, prit la femme dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte, mais recula bien vite et regarda la jeune fille avec surprise.  
« Maeha, tu es sûre que ça va ? Je te sens crispée », dit la mère avec inquiète.  
« Oh si, elle va très bien ! Mais elle a peur de vous faire du mal, vous aviez l'air si faible, et elle était si bouleversée ! » intervint Michael.  
Acquiesçant, Maxine recula tout en fixant le plancher. Bon sang, pourquoi était-ce si difficile de jouer ce rôle ?  
Derrière la porte, « l'ombre » serpenta le long de la porte et grimpa jusqu'au bord de la vitre. Elle regarda à l'intérieur, et son regard carmin se focalisa sur Monica. Un rire aigrelet résonna alors, aussi fin et aigrelet que des doigts sur une ardoise.  
En bonne combattante, Maxine pressentit le danger et se retourna, les poings crispés.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Albert, inquiet.  
Michael lui fila un coup de coude. Se ressaisissant, Maxine se retourna et, avec son plus beau sourire, dit que ce n'était rien.  
« Bon, on va vous laisser ! On revient demain, après les cours », dit Michael.  
Il sortit en tirant la jeune fille par le bras. Monica et Albert se regardèrent, puis haussèrent des épaules de concert.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent avait réservé une chambre à l'auberge du Fort. Lorsque Maeha entra, elle eut l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une autre grotte.  
La pièce était sombre. Percevant le malaise de la jeune fille, l'ex-Turk écarta les rideaux de la fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil couchant traversèrent la vitre et dessinèrent les ombres du cadre sur le mur.  
Maeha put alors voir que la pièce comportait qu'un lit et une armoire où était posé une télévision. Une bouteille de vin et un verre étaient posés sur une table au centre de la pièce.  
Cet endroit respirait le silence et la solitude, comme son mystérieux locataire.  
Vincent invita Maeha à s'asseoir sur le lit, puis prit la chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Il croisa les bras puis la regarda. Il ne comprenait pas. Qui était cette jeune fille qui ressemblait, mais n'était pas Maxine ? Et surtout… il sentait en elle une puissance très étrange. L'aura de cette jeune personne lui rappelait beaucoup celle d'une amie qui lui avait été très chère, à lui comme à tous ses amis d'Avalanche, mais qu'ils avaient perdue il y a des années…  
Gênée par cet examen, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, puis dit :  
« Alors, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive ? »  
Acquiesçant, l'homme vampire plongea la main dans son dos et en ressortit un dossier qu'il lui tendit.  
Maeha l'ouvrit et vit tout de suite une feuille de parchemin avec un objet dessiné dessus : un calice en argent, couronné d'un cristal.  
« C'est l'objet que j'ai trouvé dans la cave, chez moi », confirma la jeune fille.  
Vincent n'en laissa rien paraître, mais il fut surpris. Elle avait trouvé l'objet ? Chez elle ? ! Youffie en aurait fait une maladie, si elle avait été là.  
« Et qu'en avez-vous fait ? Je ne l'ai pas vu près de vous, quand je vous ai trouvée », dit le jeune homme.  
Maeha se gratta la tête, essayant de se rappeler.  
« Il y avait… des symboles gravés dessus, je me souviens. Je les ai lus… J'ai cru entendre une voix, comme un écho, qui les répétait. Il y a eu une vive lumière, puis je me suis réveillée dans la grotte où vous m'avez trouvée. »  
Vincent hocha la tête.  
« Cette légende-ci est donc vraie : l'objet a le pouvoir de faire voyager d'un monde à un autre. On dit aussi qu'il est utilisé comme arme pour combattre le mal. »  
Maeha fit la moue. Combattre le mal ? Elle en doutait.  
« Vous ne me croyez pas ? » dit Vincent.  
« Excusez-moi, mais ma mère a trouvé cet objet un peu avant moi, et il l'a agressée ! »  
« Agressée ? »  
« Oui ! Elle… Elle a été touchée par sa lumière, elle aussi. Et depuis, elle est malade ! Elle est à l'hôpital, dans mon monde, et je ne peux même pas aller la voir ! » La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, tandis qu'elle lui avouait cela. Mais elle se retint d'éclater en pleurs devant un inconnu.  
« Dites-moi… Y a-t-il des gens dans votre monde qui veillent sur les malades ou les faibles ? »  
« Hein ? Euh, oui, mon père, il y a les médecins à l'hôpital où ils l'ont emmenée, mais pourquoi ces questions ? »  
Vincent réfléchit rapidement. Devait-il lui dire ça, au risque de lui causer davantage de soucis ?  
« Lisez ce qui est écrit en dessous du dessin », dit-il finalement.  
Maeha obtempéra. Les écrits sur la feuille expliquaient qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil objet créé par les Anciens (un mot qui ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour elle, mais ça semblait important), et qu'il servait à faire voyager des âmes d'un monde à un autre, mais aussi à en emprisonner des mauvaises. Et que lors d'un transfert d'âmes entre deux dimensions… certaines mauvaises entités pouvaient en profiter pour s'échapper et suivre les voyageurs.  
Maeha ne sut pourquoi, mais elle eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment, comme Maxine à l'hôpital.  
Loin d'ici, dans une autre galaxie, sur Terre, dans l'hôpital à Pithiviers, une ombre attendait le couvre-feu pour chasser. "


	7. De l'autre côté du miroir

_Désolée pour le temps entre les deux publications :)_

_merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Lunagarden** et **Ysa666** pour leur review :)_

_voici la suite. PS: je sais pas si nous avions répondu, mais cela se passe après AC ( il me semble)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Tout était blanc, il faisait froid. Maxine remarqua aussitôt qu'elle était en robe, une robe blanche, longue, aussi légère et douce que de la soie. Elle était pieds nus, et le sol semblait être une grande plaque de verre translucide invisible. Tout n'était que silence. Elle avança avec prudence, regardant tout autour d'elle. Mais rien ne changeait, tout restait de la même blancheur, et ce même silence, insupportable. Depuis quand avançait-elle, elle n'en savait rien, mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle se retrouva devant ce qui semblait être un miroir, car elle pouvait y voir son reflet.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut au départ, car à y regarder de plus près, des détails la frappèrent. Son tatouage, n'était plus visible, ni son grain de beauté, et ses cheveux, plus court que les siens. Non, ce n'était pas elle, même si l'image ressemblait sur l'ensemble, ce n'était pas elle. Et le reflet ne portait pas la même robe qu'elle, en réalité, celle-ci était noire. Identique, mais noire.  
Elle posa sa main sur le miroir, mais au lieu d'être froid, il était chaud, à l'endroit où ce qui aurait dû être son reflet posa sa main, au même endroit.

* * *

Maeha se réveilla en sursaut, elle ressentait encore la chaleur parcourir sa main. Elle regarda sa tenue, elle ne portait plus la robe noire. Non, elle ne l'avait jamais portée, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve bien étrange, car, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, elle savait que la fille qu'elle avait vu n'était autre que Maxine, la fille dont elle avait prit la place. Mais elle, où était-elle ? Avait elle aussi prit sa place ? Prenait-elle soin de sa mère ? L'inquiétude la gagna. Elle devait retourner auprès de ses parents ; Mais Mr Valentine lui avait recommandé de se reposer, car afin trouver le moyen de la ramener chez elle, ils allaient devoir dépenser beaucoup d'énergie, et de son côté, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il était persuadé que l'objet se trouvait sur Gaïa, du moins, c'est ce que les preuves disaient. Il allait devoir chercher ce qui avait fait passer Maxine de l'autre côté. C'est sur quoi il est était partie enquêter.

* * *

Maxine se réveilla, dans une jolie chambre, qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle se souvenait à peine du rêve qu'elle venait de faire, mais quelque chose dans ce rêve l'avait dérangé. Une forme noire, était apparue dans le miroir, reflet, ou présence de l'autre côté ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais cette présence la dérangeait. Elle l'avait déjà ressentie auparavant, mais ne réussit pas à la situer.  
Elle décida d'aller se doucher, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle ignorait quoi faire, bien sûr, elle allait rendre visite à ses « parents », mais elle n'avait même pas un début de piste pour rentrer chez elle. Du moins, elle allait devoir commencer par là où elle s'était retrouvée, dans la grotte. C'est par ici qu'elle commencerait.  
Elle allait aussi devoir se changer, et ce qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire lui tira une grimace, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, et elle du se résigner à porter une longue jupe bleue, des bottes noires, et un débardeur noir, seul tenue identique à ce qu'elle aurait trouvé dans sa propre garde robe.  
Elle laissa sa ceinture sur la chaise du bureau, elle la récupérerait en temps voulu.  
A peine avait elle descendu les escaliers, que la sonnette retentit, et découvrit Michaël qui attendait sur le péron.  
- Tu es ponctuelle, c'est un trait que vous avez en commun il semblerait.  
- Tu as des nouvelles pour moi ?  
- Encore rien trouvé, mais laisses moi le temps de chercher. Passons voir ta mère et nous nous en occuperons ensuite. J'ai eu pour idée de commencer par là où on s'est rencontré, enfin, façon de parler. Dit-il en lui mettant le bras autour des épaules.  
- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de garder tes mains et toute autre partie de ton corps loin du mien ? Ta petite amie te manque peut être, mais souviens toi, je ne suis pas elle, et je n'hésiterai pas à te le faire comprendre, même si c'est douloureux pour toi.  
- Tu es vraiment différente d'elle, en effet… dommage que tu ne lui ressembles pas un peu plus, genre un peu plus de douceur par exemple, de tendresse.  
Elle souleva les épaules, comme un signe de résignation  
- Que veux-tu, je suis comme ça, et on ne me changera pas. On dira que c'est l'absence de mère.  
- Je...t'ai vexé ?  
- rassures toi, tout le monde me dit que j'ai un sale caractère, et je le vis bien. Passons à autre chose, j'ai aussi pensé à la grotte. Pourquoi ai-je atterri là ? Et où se trouve Maeha ? A-t-elle atterri là où je me trouvais ? Donc je vais partir de supposition, elle se trouvait dans la grotte. Quelque chose sans doute en commun avec un objet, ou, je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, se trouve dans cette grotte et chez moi. Je me trompe peut être totalement, mais je ne vois aucun autre point de départ pour le moment. Et surtout, pensa t-elle, ce rêve, oui, cette idée de miroir, la solution est peut être là.

* * *

- Vincent, êtes vous là ? Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Maeha était réveillée, et quelque chose la travaillait. Autre chose que cette chaleur sur sa main, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle cherchait depuis lors Vincent, pour lui raconter son rêve, peut être pourrait-il l'aider. Mais force était de constater qu'elle ne le trouvait nulle part. Elle se retrouva malgré elle dans la chambre où Vincent l'avait trouvé la veille. Et étrangement, cette pièce lui rappela quelque chose. Elle avait ce sentiment de déjà vu, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y trouvait, la veille mis à part.

* * *

Maxine en avait marre. Michael était resté à l'accueil pour remplir des paperasses, et elle était montée en première. Elle en avait marre de cette comédie. Ils avaient décidé tous les deux de passer à l'hôpital avant d'avancer dans leur investigation, afin de rassurer les parents de Maeha, mais elle le regrettait déjà. Cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle voulait parler franchement à la mère de Maeha, pour mettre les choses au clair et peut-être trouver une solution avec cette femme, qui sait ?  
Mais, alors qu'elle traversait le couloir, elle se figea. Quelque chose… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, tout était anormalement silencieux.  
Inquiète, Maxine se remit en marche, mais d'un pas prudent cette fois.  
Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de la chambre de la mère de Maeha, Maxine le sentit : une aura maléfique. Atrocement maléfique. Plus forte que celle de tous les monstres que la jeune chasseuse de trésors avait déjà affronté sur Gaïa.  
Mais les monstres n'existaient pas sur Terre, d'après Michael ! Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?  
Maxine baissa doucement la main jusqu'à sa botte, et en sortit une petite dague. S'il y avait bien un ennemi, elle serait prête à le recevoir.  
Bizarrement, elle avait le pressentiment que cette dague ne suffirait pas.  
Elle inspira, puis poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la porte de Monica. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la vitre, elle se figea.  
Quelqu'un se trouvait dans la chambre de Monica, et la regardait. Ce quelqu'un lui tournait le dos et avait des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé. Ils étaient longs et lisses. Maxine regarda ses mains : sa peau était d'un bleu pâle, et des griffes noires ornaient ses doigts. L'intruse portait une longue veste de cuir noir.  
Elle dut se sentir observée, car elle se retourna. Maxine se cacha vivement. Mais ce dut être trop tard, car elle entendit un bruit de pas dans sa direction, signe que la visiteuse de Monica venait vers elle.  
La porte s'ouvrit, et l'intruse sortit. Cachée dans l'ombre au fond d'un coin du couloir, Maxine dut alors constater son erreur : ce n'était pas une femme mais un homme. Sa poitrine était plate et musclée. Et son visage, quoique doté de traits androgynes, avait un petit bouc blanc sur le menton.  
Mais d'où sortait cette… chose ? ! Michael lui avait fait voir des films chaque fois qu'il avait pu depuis son arrivée, pour combler sa culture terrienne. Et la créature qu'elle avait en face d'elle ressemblait fort à un alien.  
Génial, je suis plus la seule visiteuse de la planète Terre ! pensa la jeune fille avec ironie.  
L'intrus renifla l'air, comme un animal. Ses yeux dorés balayèrent l'espace avant que ses pupilles félines se fixent sur le coin où se cachait Maxine. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge flamboyant.  
Soudain, Maxine se sentit assaillie par des sensations étranges et familières : peur, panique et… des flashs défilèrent devant ses yeux.  
Des gens qui couraient au pied d'un cratère, des rayons de feu et de glace qui fendaient l'air, des cris…  
« Ne regarde pas en arrière, cours ! »  
« Attention ! »  
Maxine secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser ! Elle était en danger, et elle devait protéger Monica.  
Elle vit alors que le couloir était vide. Où était passée la créature ?  
Hésitante, elle sortit de sa cachette et avança à travers le couloir. Elle entra dans la chambre et courut au chevet de Monica.  
Apparemment, la jeune femme n'avait rien. Elle dormait paisiblement… Soulagée, Maxine tendit la main pour la toucher à l'épaule et la réveiller, quand elle perçut un grincement dans son dos.  
Se retournant, elle vit alors que la créature avait fermé la porte, et se tenait debout devant, lui barrant l'accès à la seule sortie de cette chambre.  
« Enfin nous nous rencontrons, Cetra », dit la créature d'une voix suave. "


	8. Souvenirs pénibles

_Salut ! Pardon d'avoir été absentes si longtemps, mais nous revoilà, avec la suite ! _

_Merci à **Volazurys** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Debout à vingt mètres de l'entrée de la grotte, Maeha réfléchissait. Entrer là-dedans, là où son cauchemar avait commencé, il y a des années…

Pourtant, c'était là aussi que se trouvait peut-être le moyen qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver ses parents et de rendre à Maxine sa vie.

Mais cet endroit lui rappelait de si mauvais souvenirs…

Vincent marcha jusque devant l'entrée puis se tourna vers elle, attendant qu'elle daigne le rejoindre. La jeune fille serra fort ses mains contre son ventre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le trou béant de la grotte. L'obscurité était si grande qu'elle en paraissait matérielle.

L'ancien Turk regarda la jeune fille, qui luttait pour ne pas fuir. Il se souvint de lui, le jour où il était sorti de son cercueil et avait rejoint Avalanche. Il avait été pris par le même genre de sensation, à l'idée de retourner dans le monde réel après tout ce temps et affronter ses péchés qui le hantaient depuis plus de trente ans. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas paru aussi émotif qu'elle, mais il connaissait bien cela.

Lentement, il s'approcha de Maeha et lui tendit la main. La jeune fille la tendit mollement, puis se laissa tirer doucement mais fermement jusqu'à l'entrée.

Dès qu'elle se retrouva sous l'ombre de la grotte, la température chuta. Le soleil et sa chaleur lui manquaient, tout à coup. Elle s'arrêta de respirer… puis reprit une inspiration.

Tout compte fait, ça allait…

_Oui, mais attends d'aller plus au fond, là, il fait noir, et on sera si loin de la surface…_ lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

Face à cette idée, elle se figea. Ses doigts serrèrent plus fort la main métallique de Vincent. Elle réalisa alors que ce n'était pas la main de Michaella qu'elle tenait.

Michaella, la sœur de Michael… Elle regarda autour d'elle, notant alors des différences entre ce passage souterrain de Fort Condor et les grottes de Pithiviers qu'elle avait explorées plus petite avec son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Ils étaient alors adolescents. Michael et elle n'avaient que treize ans, Michaella douze.

Maeha réalisa soudain qu'elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, ils étaient entrés dans les tunnels, chacun tenant une lampe et puis… plus rien. Le noir. Mais Maeha se souvenait d'une sensation d'étouffement, un peu comme celle qui lui tenaillait le cœur depuis qu'elle marchait avec Vincent. On l'avait sorti des éboulis avec les deux autres jeunes gens. Michaella n'avait pas survécu, un rocher lui avait broyé le crâne. Michael avait eu les côtes cassées. Et Maeha… Maeha n'avait rien eu, à part des ecchymoses, une chose fort étrange compte tenu de la quantité de débris qui lui étaient tombés dessus, maintenant qu'elle y repensait.

Michael n'avait rien dit pendant trois semaines, de toute façon il était cloué à l'hôpital. Puis on l'avait conduit dans un centre de rééducation.

La jeune fille se souvint aussi d'un secret qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec personne, un secret que même Michael ignorait, mais qui avait aidé le jeune homme et créé un nouveau lien entre eux, un lien très particulier…

« On dirait que ça va mieux ? » La voix de Vincent venait de la tirer de ses pensées.

Maeha se figea. Ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit de leur première rencontre.

« Vous voyez ? Vous êtes toujours entière. »

La jeune fille acquiesça timidement, puis voulut s'approcher d'un coin pour fouiller, quand elle réalisa que cela signifiait se détacher de Vincent.

« Excusez-moi… » dit-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Je… Vous pouvez me tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de là ? S'il vous plaît. »

Vincent fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop le contact des gens en général, alors tenir la main à une jeune fille comme ça, tout du long, dans une grotte… Mais Maeha le suppliait du regard, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux sans peur. Il réalisa soudain qu'il connaissait ce regard : c'était le même qu'Aéris. Elle aussi regardait les gens fixement, comme si elle voyait au-delà de l'apparence et parlait à l'âme des gens.

« Très bien », dit-il.

Rassurée, Maeha marcha à ses côtés jusqu'au mur sur leur gauche.

* * *

« Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Michael, fou d'inquiétude.

« Rien. »

« RIEN ? ! Un alien à l'air psychopathe débarque dans la chambre de Monica et il ne se passe plus rien ? ! »

« Il m'a juste dit "_Enfin nous nous rencontrons, Cetra_." Puis il a disparu dans un nuage de fumée. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Monica s'est réveillée juste après, c'est peut-être ce qui l'a alarmé ? Elle avait l'air mal, les infirmiers ont accouru et m'ont obligée à sortir. »

Les jeunes gens discutaient dans le parc à deux rues de l'hôpital. Depuis l'incident d'hier soir, Maxine ne quittait plus le secteur de l'hôpital, au cas où la créature réapparaitrait. Michael venait juste d'arriver avec des drôles de sandwich qu'il appelait des hot-dogs, son premier vrai repas depuis hier soir !

« Au fait, c'est quoi, ce mot, _Cetra_ ? C'est le nom des habitants de ta planète ? » dit le jeune homme, la bouche pleine de miettes de hot-dog.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est vague. Reno m'en a parlé une fois, il disait qu'il s'agissait d'un peuple qui a habité ma planète autrefois. Ils étaient très sages et avaient de puissants pouvoirs. Mais c'était il y a plus de deux mille ans. »

« Mmmm… En tous cas, ce mot ne me dit rien », dit le jeune homme.

Maxine baissa les yeux vers son sandwich. Elle ne pouvait oublier la sensation de danger intense qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait regardé cet alien.

« Bon, c'est l'heure des visites, on peut retourner à l'hôpital, voir si Monica va mieux », dit Michael, une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs sandwichs.

Acquiesçant, Maxine le suivit. Ils passèrent devant un banc où un jeune couple tendrement enlacé regardait les canards qui pataugeaient dans le lac devant eux.

Cette vision rappela à Maxine tout ce qu'elle avait laissé sur sa planète.

« Ah, Reno me manque… »

« Qui est Reno ? Ton copain ? »

« Je n'ai pas de copain. » Voyant son sourire, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Et je n'en veux pas. C'est juste un sex friend. »

« Rien que ça… S'il te manque tant, je peux le remplacer, tu sais ! » dit Michael avec un sourire malicieux.

« Non merci, je préfère les mauvais garçons. »

« Mais qui te dis que j'en suis pas un ? »

« Je le sais, parce que c'est ce que j'aime. »

« Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à Maeha. »

« Non, et tant mieux. Ça doit pas être simple pour elle d'avoir un petit-ami comme toi… »

À ces mots, Michael ne put réprimer une grimace. Maxine nota alors un net changement de comportement chez lui. Il semblait soudain plus sombre.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Non, rien ! On y va, ou on va être en retard », dit-il sur un ton froid.

Surprise, Maxine le suivit au pas de course.

* * *

Maeha boudait. Ce matin, Vincent l'avait obligée à sortir de la chambre et dit qu'il fallait retourner à cette grotte où il l'avait trouvée, pour y chercher des indices. Une idée qui n'enchantait pas du tout la demoiselle.

Il s'était arrêté devant une boutique, pour lui acheter ce qu'il appelait des matérias et une arme de base pour qu'elle puisse se défendre, au cas où ils tomberaient sur des monstres. Cette idée inquiétait encore plus la demoiselle. Ainsi, il y avait des monstres sur cette planète ! Bah, après tout, Vincent avait un physique de vampire !

Quoiqu'à force de le fréquenter, la jeune fille avait fini par constater qu'il n'avait rien de monstrueux, au contraire. Il n'était pas très bavard, il faisait même très distant et songeur, mais elle sentait chez lui une profonde tristesse, surtout quand il la regardait, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Et il avait pris soin d'elle depuis son arrivée ici, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

Il dégageait quelque chose de ténébreux et mystérieux, et cela la fascinait. Maeha secoua la tête. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? ! Elle flashait sur un vampire, maintenant ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'un des passants dans la rue s'arrêter pour la dévisager. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle que la jeune fille sortit de ses songes et le regarda. C'était un homme qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, avec des cheveux rouges en bataille retenus sur le devant par une paire de lunettes. Il portait un pantalon et une veste noire, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche lâche. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu quelque part, mais impossible de le replacer.

« Tiens, je n'aurai jamais cru te croiser ici. Nouveau style ? Ça ne te va pas trop mal ce côté "gentille fille". »

Abasourdie, Maeha cligna des yeux. D'où sortait cet énergumène qui lui parlait de façon aussi familière ? !

« Excusez-moi ? »

« "_Excusez-moi_"_,_ qu'elle me sort. Voilà que tu fais ta mijaurée, comme c'est mignon. C'est un jeu ? Je peux le jouer, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

La jeune fille allait protester, lui dire qu'il se trompait de personne, mais il la prit par l'épaule et la poussa au coin du mur, dans un mini cul-de-sac entre la boutique et la maison attenante.

Là, il posa la main sur sa hanche, la rapprochant de lui. Fermant les yeux, il sentit ses cheveux.

« Nouveau shampoing, aussi ? »

Maeha tenta de le repousser. Prenant ça pour un jeu, il ne fit que renforcer l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur elle. C'était sans compter la présence de Vincent. Un raclement de gorge, une petite tape sur l'épaule et il ramena Reno à la réalité.

Celui-ci se retourna vers l'ancien Turk et, à en croire son incrédulité, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

« Je crois que tu déranges la jeune fille », dit Vincent.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? C'est une amie à moi. »

« Tu te trompes de personne. Regarde mieux. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Reno détailla la jeune fille. Au début, il ne vit pas de quoi voulait parler Vincent. Mais après quelques minutes, il remarqua enfin les différences. Il s'écarta aussitôt d'elle. Maeha en profita pour rejoindre Vincent.

« Je suis désolé, mais vous lui ressemblez vraiment. Vous seriez pas sa sœur, par hasard ? »

« Ça suffit, Reno, on doit y aller », dit Vincent.

La main sur l'épaule de Maeha, il l'entraîna loin de la boutique et du Turk qui la regardait toujours.

« Merci », dit Maeha.

« Pas de quoi. Mais évite ce genre de personne, à l'avenir. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je vois bien que c'est un pervers, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez ? »

« C'est un Turk. »

« Un… Turc ? »

« Un membre d'une section de la Shinra, l'entreprise dont je t'avais parlée. Ils sont spécialisés dans l'art d'espionner, kidnapper et… tuer. »

Maeha eut un frisson. Ce type était donc une espèce d'agent secret.

« Mais vous m'aviez pas dit que la Shinra était tombée grâce à vous et vos amis ? »

« Oui, mais Rufus Shinra, le président, est toujours en vie, et ses Turks lui sont fidèles. Ils ont fait beaucoup d'expériences sur des gens qu'ils ont enlevés. Je… J'en ai moi-même fait les frais, autrefois. »

_Ainsi que Lucrécia_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Maeha vit son visage s'assombrir.

« Ça ne va pas ? » dit la jeune fille.

Vincent se ressaisit.

« Non, rien. »

« En tous cas, ce type m'a confondu avec Maxine. Et même si je lui ressemble physiquement, on n'a apparemment pas les mêmes goûts en matière de garçons ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu as quelqu'un, chez toi ? »

« Non, et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne, je m'en fiche. »

Vincent la fixa de son regard carmin si troublant, comme s'il avait décelé le mensonge inconsciemment dissimulé dans sa phrase.

« Et vous ? Vous avez quelqu'un ? » dit Maeha, espérant que lui renvoyer la balle l'obligerait à ne plus l'embarrasser avec ses questions.

« Non », dit-il en détournant le regard.

« Ah bon ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à intéresser quelqu'un ? » dit-il, en posant sa main mécanique sur sa poitrine.

« Bof… Au premier abord, non, mais dans le genre Dracula, vous n'êtes pas mal », dit la jeune fille, avec un petit sourire.  
Vincent fronça des sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un dracula. Mais pour une fille douce et gentille comme a dit Reno, tu es très indiscrète. »

Maeha se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« C'est pas moi, c'est Michael qui m'a refilé ce défaut ! »

« Eh bien, garde ta curiosité pour la recherche dans cette grotte, nous y voilà. »

Le sourire de Maeha disparut aussitôt.


	9. Deuxième contact

_Merci à **Lunagarden** et **ChocoMeow** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Deuxième contact**

Maxine avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce matin, le père de Maeha l'avait appelée pour lui demander de venir à l'hôpital vers midi. Michael ne pouvait pas venir, il avait des cours toute la journée.

La jeune fille dut y aller seule. Tandis qu'elle attendait le bus, elle gardait ce mauvais pressentiment, le même que lorsqu'elle avait senti la présence de l'alien à l'hôpital.

Mais pourquoi la faire venir à l'hôpital spécialement aujourd'hui ? Elle qui avait tant espéré trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle ce matin, pour changer…

« Vous pouvez y aller », dit l'infirmière, la tirant de ses pensées.

Avec un soupir, Maxine traversa le couloir jusque dans la chambre de Monica.

« Vous… Tu voulais me voir, maman ? Où est papa ? »

« Inutile de te forcer. »

« Pardon ? J'ai pas compris », dit Maxine, les yeux ronds.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas ma fille… Je… J'avais peur au début, trop peur pour ma santé et l'enfant que j'attends, mais… je m'en rends bien compte, maintenant. Maeha serait venue me voir avec des fleurs. Quand elle était petite, c'était des dessins. Et elle n'a pas de grain de beauté ni de tatouage, elle a horreur de ça… Sans parler du bronzage et des bottines. Elle préfère les bottes noires classiques ou les ballerines. Ma fille est vraiment calée sur ses choix. »

« D'accord ! Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous duper ni profiter de la situation, mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais dans une auberge. Je recherchais un objet, quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un prononcer une série de phrases qui figuraient dans un des livres que je lisais. Puis l'instant d'après, je suis tombée chez vous, dans votre cave. Michael m'a expliqué que c'était votre fille Maeha qui vivait ici. Comme vous étiez malade, il craignait que le choc de perdre votre fille ne fasse qu'aggraver les choses, alors… »

« Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je te remercie même d'avoir fait autant d'efforts pour jouer le rôle de ma fille, mais je suis solide malgré les apparences. »

Maxine haussa des épaules. Elle était soulagée de ne plus jouer ce maudit rôle à présent, mais elle se demandait quoi faire.

« Monica… Vous pensez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Maeha a disparu et je me retrouve à sa place ? »

La mère poussa un profond soupir.

« Tout ça a sans doute un lien avec ce maudit objet trouvé dans la cave de notre maison. »

« Un objet ? Quel objet ? »

La mère se redressa sur son lit, puis lui demanda de quoi dessiner. Une chance, Maxine avait songé à prendre le sac de classe de Maeha.

Une fois le dessin terminé, Monica le lui tendit. Maxine plissa les yeux. Ce dessin, c'était l'objet qu'elle recherchait.

Soudain, elle eut un déclic : l'objet serait dans la cave ?!

Derrière la vitre de la porte de l'hôpital, l'alien avait suivi toute la discussion. Un sourire sournois étira ses lèvres. L'objet était chez elle ?

Parfait, il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette maudite planète et rendre une petite visite à cette Maeha ! Il se retourna, quand il vit une femme de ménage apparaître devant lui dans le couloir, et se figer en voyant cet alien à la peau bleue, aux cheveux blancs et tout vêtu de cuir noir devant elle.

L'alien plissa les yeux, puis dit : « Bouh ! »

Raide comme une planche, la malheureuse tomba au sol. Satisfait, l'alien ferma les yeux et disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Enfin, Maxine allait pouvoir mettre la main sur cet objet qu'elle avait tant recherché.

Comme se faisait-il qu'il se trouvait sur cette planète, alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver sur Gaïa ? Une autre des nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait depuis peu.

Sam l'avait envoyée le trouver, mais sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se dit qu'il devait connaître le rôle de cet objet, et qu'il était plus ou moins lié à elle. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle sentait.

Elle ne cessait d'y penser tandis que le bus la ramenait chez les parents de Maeha.

C'est là qu'une jeune fille blonde l'interpella, la ramenant à la réalité. Maxine ignorait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de la classe de Maeha, et l'une de celles qui la détestaient.

« Oh, en plus de sécher les cours, tu changes de look. Pas mal, si tu veux passer pour une délinquante ou une fille de mauvaise fréquentation. Au passage, combien tu les fais payer, les mecs ? » lui dit-elle de manière dédaigneuse.

Même si Maxine ignorait de qui il s'agissait, ses paroles laissaient entendre qu'elle connaissait Maeha et ne l'aimait pas.

Aussi lui répondit-elle sur le ton le plus détaché possible :

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es et j'avoue que je m'en contrebalance. Les gens de ton genre qui n'ont que le mépris à la bouche ne sont que des jaloux refoulés et complexés. À mon avis, la seule expérience de la vie que tu connaisses, c'est le chemin que tu fais pour aller de chez toi à ton école et aux boutiques de luxe où tu trouves de quoi t'habiller. Au passage, ce n'est pas parce que ça coûte cher que ça te permettra de briller aux yeux des autres. Et à mon humble avis, si tu n'es pas vierge, tu es de ce type de fille frigide qui ne fait pas frémir un homme. Je n'ai pas non plus besoin de payer ou de me faire payer pour avoir une relation avec un homme, mais si je devais me faire payer, crois-moi ce n'est pas ça qui les fera fuir. »

Puis Maxine se leva et quitta le bus, sous le regard médusé de la blonde.

Une fois rentrée, elle se précipita dans la chambre de Maeha, récupéra ses affaires qu'elle fourra dans un sac à dos, sans oublier ses sacoches qu'elle remit autour de sa taille. Une fois cela fait, elle se précipita dans la cave.

L'objet qu'elle convoitait tant s'y trouvait. Non seulement elle allait remplir son travail, mais elle allait aussi rentrer chez elle ! Et une fois le travail bouclé, elle se paierait une bonne semaine de vacances à Costa Del Sol. Elle espérait tout de même qu'en utilisant l'artefact, cette Maeha retrouverait sa place dans ce monde-ci. Ainsi Monica et son mari auraient enfin toute leur famille réunie. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés à Monica lui revinrent à l'esprit tandis qu'elle sortait.

_« Je vous promets de faire en sorte que votre fille vous revienne. »_

_« Je ne sais pas si elle en sera heureuse. Après tout, elle est retournée là où elle devrait être. »_

_« Pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_« Ne t'en fais, vous finirez par comprendre, toutes les deux. Je ne sais pas tout moi-même, mais je vous fais confiance. »_

En pénétrant dans la cave, elle sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Elle reconnut la présence de cet être maléfique qui avait tenté de faire du mal à Monica.

Elle se prépara à combattre, son cœur battant la chamade. Sur Gaïa, elle était habituée à devoir combattre des monstres. Après tout, il y en avait partout. Et comme elle voyageait à travers la planète, elle avait eu beaucoup d'occasions d'en rencontrer. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de plaisir à se battre contre eux. Quant à la peur, elle l'avait depuis longtemps laissée derrière elle.

Pourtant, à cet instant, ce n'était plus de la peur qui lui serrait le cœur, mais autre chose, qu'elle n'aurait su décrire.

Elle n'avait pas ses armes sur elle, celles-ci restaient toujours rangées sous le siège de sa moto. Elle sortit donc la dague qu'elle cachait dans sa botte gauche et se tint prête.

Elle avança avec prudence et le vit. Il était là. Sa peau étrangement pâle, renvoyant une douce lumière bleuâtre et ses longs cheveux blancs, mais aussi son aura démoniaque. Il la vit à son tour. Il tenait dans ses mains l'objet que Maxine était venue chercher.

« Si je comprends bien, je ne vais pas avoir le choix », dit Maxine.

« Le choix de quoi, Cetra ? »

« Celui de me battre contre vous », dit-elle en se mettant en position d'attaque.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois entré dans la chambre qui avait servi de refuge d'une nuit à Maxine, Vincent sentit clairement une présence étrange. Quelqu'un était ici. Il fit signe à Maeha de rester en arrière. Il lui tendit une petite dague. La jeune fille regarda l'arme avec des yeux ronds, puis la prit d'une main tremblante. Vincent pénétra en silence dans la pièce, la main posée sur la crosse de son révolver.

Maeha recula de quelques pas et ne vit pas l'homme qui l'attendait derrière. Il lui attrapa le bras gauche d'une main, l'autre sur sa bouche. Mais Maeha tenait la dague de la main droite, celle encore libre.

Cependant, elle n'avait encore jamais combattu et ignorait comment se servir efficacement de son arme. Elle essaya de se dégager par la seule force de ses épaules, en vain. L'homme avait resserré son emprise sur elle, il était bien plus fort, cela ne servait à rien. Énervée, la jeune fille leva le bras droit et le blessa avec la dague à l'œil. L'homme recula en plaquant ses mains sur son œil et poussa un hurlement.

Vincent apparut soudain devant lui, une lueur menaçante dans ses yeux carmin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maxine avança d'un pas décidé, l'arme en main. Elle la dirigea vers son ennemi en un coup rapide. Il l'évita facilement et se glissa sur le côté. Elle réitéra le coup à plusieurs reprises, mais ne réussit pas une seule fois à le toucher. Sans ses armes de prédilection, ses deux pistolets, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le vaincre.

Cependant, elle ne perdit pas courage et continua. Les matérias qui ornaient le manche de sa dague étaient silencieuses. Ici, il lui serait impossible de les utiliser. Michael lui avait expliqué que la magie n'existait pas ici. Il allait falloir ruser. Son ennemi ne cherchait pas à l'attaquer, pas encore, il cherchait à la fatiguer.

Mais il avait affaire à une combattante aguerrie, il en fallait bien plus pour l'épuiser. Finalement, l'alien dut s'impatienter, il la chargea si rapidement que Maxine faillit se faire avoir. Il lui entailla la joue de ses longues griffes noires. La blessure aurait pu être bien plus grave. Elle remarqua qu'elle lui avait légèrement entaillé le bras. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et chargea à son tour, mais l'alien ne l'entendait pas ainsi et l'attendit de pied ferme, sans chercher à éviter le coup.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Maeha tomba à terre. Elle sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle porta la main au bras que l'agresseur avait touché et vit une petite trace de piqûre. Elle leva la tête et vit une bague sur l'une des mains plaquées contre son œil. Un aiguillon en dépassait. Il avait dû lui injecter un somnifère pour mieux la kidnapper.

Où était Vincent ? Elle le vit un peu plus loin, luttant contre deux autres hommes apparus dans le fond de la pièce.

Soudain, Maeha se souvint que Vincent lui avait expliqué des choses sur ce monde, y compris les matérias. Et la dague qu'il lui avait donnée en portait une dans un petit trou creusé exprès dans le manche. Mais comment s'en servait-on ?

Elle pensa à crier le nom de l'une d'elles, mais la crainte de se ridiculiser l'envahit. Elle réalisa bien vite que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Quand elle se concentra pour prononcer le sortilège de la matéria Feu, la magie répondit d'elle-même.

Un feu chaud et puissant envahit son ennemi, l'encerclant de flammes, telles des langues de dragons. Elles se resserrèrent petit à petit sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Incrédule face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Maeha ouvrit des yeux ronds. L'homme hurla tandis que les flammes lui brûlaient la peau.

Une odeur immonde envahit la pièce, provoquant un haut-le-cœur chez la jeune fille.

Puis elle perdit connaissance pour de bon.


	10. Que faire, maintenant ?

_Merci à **Lunagarden** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Que faire, maintenant ? **

Maxine ne savait que faire. Elle chargeait, mais elle sentait que son adversaire préparait quelque chose. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son idée allait fonctionner, même si les chances étaient nulles.

Cependant, elle n'avait rien d'autre. Elle se concentra sur le pouvoir de sa matéria. Rien ne se produisit. Évidemment, cette planète était dépourvue de magie. Comment pouvait-elle croire en ce que tous les habitants de ce monde jugeaient impossible ?

Tant pis, il était trop tard, elle était trop près de lui maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant qu'un miracle se produise, que son assaillant s'évanouisse dans une masse de fumée, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Soudain, des flammes puissantes jaillirent de ses mains et fondirent sur son ennemi. Elle en profita pour éviter un coup mortel. Les flammes l'encerclèrent, le forçant à lâcher la coupe. Il tenta de se dégager, mais l'anneau se resserra autour de lui. Il sentit les flammes brûler sa peau. Après un dernier regard meurtrier, il disparut. Les flammes s'évanouirent.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se pencha et ramassa le fameux calice qu'elle avait vu en représentation dans le livre de sa chambre.

Au moment où elle s'en saisit, elle sentit une chaleur la parcourir. Elle reconnut les caractères gravés sur l'objet.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit que ce n'était que Michael. Il avait assisté à la fin du combat, avait vu les flammes jaillir de la jeune femme et attaquer l'être étrange qu'elle lui avait décrit plus tôt. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Comme Maxine, il se sentit tomber dans un trou noir qui venait d'apparaitre sous leurs pieds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent se précipita dans le couloir et vit un tas d'os sur le sol. Les dernières flammes venaient de disparaître, laissant le reste du corps de l'assaillant sur les lattes du plancher. Il se retourna en direction de la pièce où il avait laissé Maeha. Jamais il n'avait vu une matéria faire autant de dégâts.

Dans la chambre, Maeha s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle était terrifiée. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Cette odeur et ces cris la hantaient. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses yeux fixaient un objet qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, en partie sous le lit.

Une fois que son corps eut cessé de trembler, elle se redressa et prit l'objet. C'était un livre, ouvert à une page bien précise, avec des dessins représentant le calice qu'elle-même avait dessiné, peu avant de se retrouver dans ce drôle de monde. En bas de la page de droite, on pouvait voir des inscriptions familières.

Vincent entra alors dans la pièce et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Maeha se tourna vers lui. En la voyant ainsi, bouleversée et en larmes, le jeune homme eut un pincement de cœur. Saisie d'une brusque impulsion, Maeha se blottit contre lui en étouffant des sanglots. Vincent hésita, puis lâcha son arme et la serra doucement contre lui.

Une lumière attira soudain son regard. Le livre ! Les pages s'illuminaient, comme animées par une magie inconnue. L'obscurité envahit la chambre.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc… _

Des gouttes d'eau ? Il pleuvait ?

Maxine ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans cet espace blanc et silencieux. Elle portait la même robe blanche et une douce brise caressait son visage. Elle se mit en marche à travers cet espace cotonneux. Elle s'y sentait étrangement bien, comme blottie dans un bon lit chaud en hiver.

Elle se retrouva bientôt face à un miroir.

Et en face d'elle, son reflet, avec une robe noire. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Elle avança sa main vers le miroir en même temps que son faux reflet.

Sa main se posa sur le miroir. À son contact, le verre se brisa. Elle sentit alors la paume de son reflet contre la sienne. Une puissante lumière envahit l'espace, aveuglant les deux jumelles.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Maxine ouvrit les yeux et découvrit alors devant elle un bel homme aux yeux carmin et aux longs cheveux noirs. Vincent Valentine, son contact.

« Tu te réveilles enfin », dit-il de sa belle voix grave.

Maxine fronça des sourcils. La manière dont il la fixait ne lui plaisait guère. Ses yeux étaient rouges et luisaient d'une lueur étrange, presque inquiétante. Il se dégageait beaucoup de pouvoir mais aussi un grand calme de cet homme.

_Le calme avant la tempête, qu'un rien peut déchaîner si l'on ne fait pas attention_, comprit la jeune fille.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut avec soulagement la chambre qu'elle avait prise peu avant son voyage inter-dimensionnel.

« Je… j'ai comme un… trou. Si tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire, je ne sais pas où je suis ni ce qui s'est passé. »

« Eh bien, Tu as ''débarqué'' hier, si je puis dire les choses ainsi. C'était plutôt surprenant. Tu tenais le calice que tu recherchais dans les mains, et tu es sortie d'une espèce de vortex. Tu as perdu connaissance après ton arrivée, tout comme Maeha. Il est vrai que vous vous ressemblez de manière assez troublante. »

« Quoi ? Maeha, celle dont j'ai prit la place… sur Terre. Elle… Elle est ici ? »

« Dans une chambre voisine, son ami lui tient compagnie. »

« Je vois. »

Pendant un instant, Maxine ressentit de la tristesse. Certes, elle était heureuse d'être revenue sur Gaïa et d'avoir retrouvé sa vie. Mais maintenant, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé lui serrait le cœur. _La solitude_. Personne n'avait dû se rendre compte de son absence, encore moins de son retour. Elle n'avait pas d'amis ni de famille. En peu de temps, elle avait découvert sur Terre des choses jusque-là inconnues. Bien sûr, elle avait les Turks, mais c'étaient des compagnons de bar, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi. Et jusque là, tout ça lui avait suffi. Elle se força à sourire à Vincent.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons trouvé le calice, as-tu des indices sur sa fonction ? Sam le cherche, mais avant de le lui apporter, j'aimerais l'étudier un peu. Il s'en est passé des choses à cause de ce truc, et il a plus qu'attisé ma curiosité. Enfin, avant ça, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, histoire de prendre des affaires. »

« Tu ne veux pas aller la voir avant ? Je sais que tu ne la connais pas, mais pour une raison que je n'explique pas, vous semblez liées toutes les deux. Je ne te force pas la main, mais elle a vécu des épreuves difficiles, elle s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour sa famille. Peut être devriez-vous parler un peu, toutes les deux. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Mais j'ai des questions à lui poser, tu as raison. Allons-y, elle doit être réveillée. »

XxXxXxXxXxX

Maeha ouvrit les yeux. On l'avait installé sur le lit dans une des chambres épargnées par le combat qui avait fait rage ici.

Elle se releva lentement. À côté d'elle, Michael dormait. Il avait perdu connaissance en même temps que les filles. La jeune fille sourit. Elle était contente de revoir un visage familier. Elle n'avait rien oublié de ce qui lui était arrivé, ni même la veille, quand elle avait vu un trou noir s'ouvrir devant elle et Vincent. Puis elle les avait vus, Michael et cette personne qui lui ressemblait. Elle ne l'avait qu'aperçue car sitôt après, elle avait perdu connaissance.

Silencieusement, Maeha quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Prendre l'air lui ferait du bien. La porte s'ouvrit avant que ses doigts atteignent la poignée.

Maeha et Maxine se regardèrent avec stupeur. Lentement, chacune fit un pas sur le côté. Vincent les regarda avec l'étrange impression de voir une personne jouer avec son reflet dans le miroir.

Certes, elles ne se ressemblaient pas tout à fait. Maxine avait une carrure plus musclée, sans pour autant être massive, et sa peau était hâlée. Maeha avait une expression plus douce sur le visage, la peau lisse et pâle, avec une manière de bouger plus gracieuse et délicate. Maxine avait une attitude ferme, pleine d'assurance.

« J'y crois pas… » souffla Maxine en tendant le doigt pour toucher sa jumelle.

« J'ai l'impression de voir double ! » dit Maeha.

Lentement, chacune tendit l'index vers l'autre pour la toucher à l'épaule. Elles étaient aussi réelles l'une que l'autre.

« _T'es qui, toi ? Non, j'ai demandé d'abord !_ » dirent les filles en chœur.

Leurs voix tirèrent Michael de son sommeil. Il se leva et se figea en voyant les deux filles face à face. Maeha se tourna vers Michael.

« Ah, vous vous rencontrez enfin ! » dit Michael, tout sourire.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment t'es arrivé ici avec elle ? » demanda Maeha.

« Eh beeeeeeeeeen… »

« J'existe, moi ! Tu pourrais me poser la question ? » demanda Maxine, les bras croisés.

« Si tu y tiens, j'ai également des questions pour toi ! Pour commencer, qui c'est ce Reno qui m'a collée, en ville ? Où sont mes parents ? Tu étais chez moi, je parie ? Si tu leur as fait du mal, je… »

« Woh, tout doux, la miss ! Primo, Reno est un bon vieux copain, et s'il t'a embêtée, je lui en toucherai un mot. Et pour tes parents, relax ! Je ne leur ai fait aucun mal, je me suis plutôt donné beaucoup de mal pour les protéger d'une horrible créature que tu as laissé venir dans ton monde ! »

« Une… créature ? Michael, rassure-moi, ma mère va bien ?! »

« Oh oui, elle, euh… » dit Michael.

« Elle attend un enfant », dit Maxine, sans préambule.

Maeha se figea. Sa mère adoptive attendait un bébé ? Non, impossible, elle avait vu des médecins ! Michael lui fit signe de la tête que Maxine disait vrai.

Maeha se laissa tomber sur un siège en soupirant.

« T'as beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer, on dirait », dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

« Toi aussi », dit Maxine avec le même sourire.

Michael regarda les deux jeunes filles puis Vincent. Il fronça des sourcils.

« Vous êtes qui, vous, au fait ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Je suis Vincent Valentine. »

« Ouais, le vampire d'Avalanche », dit Maxine.

« Un… un vampire ? Woh, attends une seconde ! Maeha, t'as passé la semaine en compagnie de ce type ? Il t'a pas pris du sang, au moins ? »

« Du sang ?! Pourquoi j'aurais fait une telle chose ? » demanda Vincent d'une voix surprise.

Maxine détourna la tête pour cacher son sourire. Elle pouvait bien comprendre la réaction de Michael, il lui avait fait voir des films de vampire dans son monde, depuis le plus vieux _Dracula_ jusqu'à la série _Twilight_.

« T'inquiète, Michael. Vincent est mon ami. Il a veillé sur moi tout au long de mon séjour et je peux t'assurer qu'il est digne de confiance. Il mange de la nourriture humaine comme toi et moi », dit Maeha.

« Il supporte également la lumière du soleil et il a un reflet dans un miroir », ajouta Maxine.

« Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas un vrai vampire, alors ? Genre _C'est moi, Vincent Valentine, blah, blah, blah _? » dit Michael en faisant une grimace menaçante.

« Jamais je n'ai dit ça de toute ma vie : _blah, blah, blah _! Je me demande qui a inventé ça », dit Vincent en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour vérifier que personne n'espionnait dehors.

Le jeune homme écarta le rideau, laissant passer un rayon de soleil qui fit étinceler le calice posé sur la table au bout de la pièce. Les trois adolescents regardèrent l'objet.

« Une chose est sûre : tout nous rapporte à cet artéfact. C'est à cause de lui qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation », dit Maeha.

« Ouais. Bon, une seule solution s'impose », dit Maxine.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Michael.

« On va voir Sam. C'est le gars qui voulait que je récupère cet objet au départ. De toute façon, je dois le lui ramener, c'est mon boulot. Et je tiens à ma réputation. Déjà que j'ai plus d'une semaine de retard sur la livraison, après tout ce qui s'est passé », dit la jeune fille.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Tous échangèrent un regard, puis Maxine s'approcha du battant. Sans ouvrir, elle dit :

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est moi, Reno ! »

Maxine fit signe aux occupants de la pièce qu'elle s'en chargeait. Elle sortit en veillant à ouvrir le moins possible la porte, de façon à ce que Reno ne puisse voir l'intérieur de son appartement et ses occupants. Elle referma aussitôt la porte et l'invita à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, d'où ils pourraient discuter.

« Et bien alors, tu ne me reçois pas chez toi aujourd'hui ? Il y a un autre homme ou quoi ? Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi j'ai pas de nouvelles de toi depuis une semaine », lui dit-il tout en lui attrapant les hanches.

Avec douceur, Maxine écarta ses mains.

« Non, je n'ai pas le temps de voir quelqu'un d'autre, Reno. Entre toi et le boulot, pas vraiment, non. »

« Alors c'est quoi tous ces mystères que tu me fais ? Tu ne veux plus qu'on s'amuse ensemble, toi et moi ? » lui répondit le rouquin.

« Ce n'est pas ça non plus. Écoute, je viens de découvrir que j'avais de la famille, alors, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour ça. Il faut que j'encaisse la nouvelle, et que j'apprenne à faire connaissance. Je te rappellerai pour une prochaine fois, ok ? »

Le rouquin lui fit signe qu'il comprenait, et après avoir levé la main en signe d'au revoir, partit. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, seuls les couples le faisaient. Oui, les couples que Maxine avait pu voir dans les films que Michael lui avait fait découvrir. Et pour une raison inconnue, son cœur se serra. Elle retourna à son appartement où sa « famille » l'attendait. Un mensonge qui n'en était pas vraiment un, compte tenu de la ressemblance entre Maeha et elle.

« Ça a été ? » demanda Michael.

Maxine le regarda et sentit une colère inexplicable l'envahir. Colère qui enfla quand ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Maeha et même Vincent. Depuis qu'elle avait fait leur connaissance, sa vision des choses avait changé et sa vie n'était plus pareille. Elle lui apparaissait soudain comme fade et vide, dépourvue de sens.

Maeha avait tout : une maison dans une jolie petite ville, une famille aimante, elle faisait des études et était considérée comme une belle fille brillante, avec en plus un chouette copain loyal et serviable. Elle avait même réussi à apprivoiser le vampire froid de la bande d'Avalanche. Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Juste la petite mercenaire d'antiquités, avec un sex friend et quelques vagues relations, sans foyer ni attaches.

« Faites vos valises, on part pour Edge dans une heure », dit-elle sur un ton froid, avant de filer s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Michael.

Maeha ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais à l'instant où sa jumelle avait regardé Michael, elle avait ressenti sa colère. Elle se souvint d'un article qu'elle avait lu dans une revue scientifique traitant des sujets considérés comme paranormaux : un lien entre deux jumeaux. Si l'un se blessait, l'autre pleurait. Si l'un était triste, l'autre pleurait. Et leur tendance à finir la phrase de l'autre.

Et quand Maxine avait éprouvé de la colère et de l'injustice, Maeha avait serré les poings, prête à frapper Michael en lui hurlant que c'était sa faute si sa vie était gâchée.


End file.
